Immortal
by IronCross
Summary: After his death, Lelouch was given another chance as an immortal and reborn in the world of Tamerial. But for what purpose? To become king? To become a God? A demon? Will he repeat the same sins that tore his old world apart? Pairings and or harems may come into play. Rated M for blood, violence, and possible lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: Birth**

Pain, blood, darkness. All this washed over him as he felt the piercing blade skewer through his heart. Lelouch, the self proclaimed Emperor of the world was dead. Killed by his old friend Suzaku disguised as Zero. With him to protect his sister who would succeed him, Lelouch suddenly felt at ease. Though torn with guilt of his sins, his death should be more than enough to wash them away.

"So… it is done. Do what you will God. Cause I sure as hell did…" Lelouch said into the darkness as it began to engulf his body and wrapped around him like cold water from a mountain river. The feeling of his last breath slowly escaping his lungs; his clouded vision of his beloved sister crying over his dying body…

"Sorry Nunnally. Looks like you're going to have to build a better world without me…" Lelouch croaked.

"No! Please don't leave me! Please! I don't want to be alone!" Nunnally cried frantically as his death came near. Lelouch however smiled.

"You'll never be alone. Zero will see to that… Goodbye Nunnally…"

Then darkness over took him. Lelouch couldn't feel the wound in his chest, nor could he hear anything around him. No light at the end of the tunnel. No fiery pit; just an empty void that seemed to smother him with its misty element. Was this purgatory? Well, that slightly disappointed him. For all the mistakes he had made, Hell would have been acceptable. At least that way he would have someone to talk to, even if it meant enduring torment for the rest of eternity. But as time dragged on, the silence was actually quite nice. It felt like his soul was finding peace for the first time. Then he felt solid ground on his back… Wait… Solid ground?

Lelouch's Lavender eyes opened wide and saw he was in a large domed room of some kind, with warm white light pouring through impressively made colored glass windows from a cathedral. This whole scenario just didn't well with him. A cathedral? Was Satan trying to play with his head by giving him false hope?

Lelouch picked himself up and looked around. Nothing. Just black walls going toward the ceiling… Wait, where was the ceiling? Now he was confused, there was nothing but darkness between the windows and the floor didn't connect to them. Then he remember that he was dead, and that this world didn't have to make sense.

"Is this it God? Am I going to rot here for the rest of my life?" Lelouch challenged, however only half expecting to hear only dead silence. That expectation however shattered with the booming voice that ripped through the area, violently shaking the ground and the very depth of his soul.

"Typical. You humans still cling to the concept of heaven and hell? Such simple minded fools. How do I envy your naïve outlook…"

The voice didn't seem too dangerous, but the fact that it rang through him and around him caused Lelouch to be overly cautious and guarded. "Who's there?! What do you want?!" he demanded, masking his fear of the unknown with anger. But the unknown entity must have sense this because all it did was chuckle.

"Why do you quake in fear? In death, the only one who can harm you is yourself. Even now, your soul should be stripped of its memories so you can be reborn into a new life. But instead, you choose to punish yourself for your past crimes against the ones you love… Sad really…"

Suddenly Lelouch was torn asunder with rage. The memories of his friends suffering because of his reckless decisions began to rip through his mind. His dear half sister Euphie was killed because he couldn't control his destructive Geass. Shirley, his cute classmate whom loved him deeply despite having her memory erased twice was needlessly killed because of the darkness that engulfed his soul. Kallen, the young woman whom loved him as a leader and as a lover, had her trust betrayed repeatedly for his own ambitions. His beloved little sister; whom he practically ripped the world's foundation just so she could live on in peace. And C.C. the immortal witch whom had suffered countless deaths and now thankfully gave her immortal curse to Lelouch who in turn found a loophole and severed the unforgiving circle that haunted so many. And this voice dared to mock him and everyone else!?

"How would you know! I've done unforgivable things to the people whom I loved most! I deserved to be punished for my sins! If this is my hell, then so be it. But don't you dare mock me for my desire to redeem myself!" Lelouch roared into the darkness, like a criminal standing before the Judge that was going to execute him.

"Tsk, Tsk. Such needless anger. You do realize what the other reason to why you haven't passed on completely? No? Fine, I'll explain it to you. For reasons that even escape me, you were chosen to become immortal. No, not like the women you made that contract with. True immortals are simply humans who die but retain all their memories of their past lives. Their habits, personalities, even their appearances are passed down to their newborn body. But there is a catch. You won't be born in your original world. In fact, it might be easily a couple of hundred years before you soul will be able to come back."

"Now you might be asking yourself why does this phenomenon occur? Truthfully, no one really knows, but all immortals tend to stick together to combat the loneliness of time. Some even managed to have families and live together in different worlds with different lives but with the same strong emotional bound that binds them together. And others such as I bare the title of a God and govern our domains and attempt to control the endless waves of chaos that stems from the void. And now, you have the option of doing this. And I have been asked to assist you. You still following me little one?"

Lelouch was suddenly overwhelmed by this new information. Immortal. Him? This couldn't be! He'd severed the endless chain that consumed so many lives. But now this unknown God was telling him he could now live numerous lives. What nonsense is this?

"Sigh… I suppose showing you and giving you some experience will give you a better idea of what I speak. Now, once you get to a proper age, preferably 15. Go and find the ones you're bonded with from your past life, and make sure they stay with you throughout your life time. If their bounds are strong enough, they'll share immortality with you and stay by your side for generations to come. I also strongly recommend training yourself for hand-to-hand combat or something similar. You're going to need it…"

"W..Wait a minute! What the hell are you talking about?!"

"You'll see. Now off you go! Oh, and do watch your step. BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

As the ear splitting laughter echoed around him, his world literally shattered in front of him. The glass window shattered and disappeared from view, the ground crumbled beneath his feet, causing him the fall towards to what seemed to be light at the end of a tunnel. As he descended, Lelouch could hear muffled voices around him followed by a women crying out in anguish. Then a great white light that was so blinding that he couldn't even see and cold air that seemed to chill him inside and out. Lelouch cried out in terror, only to be wrapped against something warm and soft, with a feminine voice soothing his fears…

"Shhhhh little one. It's all right. Mommy is here for you," the young women cooed softly despite the painful ordeal that befallen her earlier. As she cradled her son, Lelouch opened his eyes and realized what the voice meant.

He was starting over. In a new world, with a new family, and a new life. Lelouch Vi Britannia, had been reborn…

**Chapter 1: Lelouch, son of Eric Snowmane**

To say his first experience of rebirth was pleasant was comparable to experiencing death all other again. It terrified him. It practically took him days to calm down. But once he did, Lelouch began to examine himself and his surroundings. First was the unpleasant portion. Now that he was a baby again, he had little or no control over his body. So the feeling of defiling himself humiliated him to no end. Then of course there was his inability to voice his anguish in proper grammar further his torment. But through it all, his new caring family patiently took care of his every need. Something Lelouch was both ashamed and grateful for. Now he understood the feeling of being completely helpless. A feeling he truly despised.

Thankfully these embarrassing times past quickly, as he had already had knowledge of his previous life; it merely took him a solid year to master his own body and form proper phrases to voice his needs. His parents were ecstatic of course, much to his relief. It would have been dreadful if they abandon him now out of fear. However his new parents were just as kind and caring as his original mother was.

As the years past, Lelouch quickly learned that his father, Eric Snowmane, was the town blacksmith in the small farming village of Rorikstead. His mother was the town healer and a devote worshipper of Mara, the Goddess of Genuine Love and Motherhood. Both his parents taught him their livelihood, from forging a sword to brewing healing salves. And because of his advance intellect, it wasn't long before he mastered their craft that turned him into a child prodigy at the age of 7. Despite all this, Lelouch didn't do all this so he could win fame. He did it for one thing, for his parents. For the love they've given him was something he'd yearned for from his previous parents. Something that was cruelly taken away and later drenched in cold blood.

Although Lelouch would occasionally feel guilty about feeling happy, he would quickly remind himself that his previous death should have washed away any of his previous sins. Now he could start anew, with a new family and the knowledge of his past to guide him forward. But then beg the question, what did the Voice mean by "finding the ones he was bounded with?" Did that mean those he knew were reborn too? Or just different versions of them from a different time frame? Lelouch wasn't sure, but in the back of his mind, he had hoped that he would be able to find them again. And hopefully make amends that didn't involve his death.

But that was years in the making, for he was still only 7 years old, and was nowhere near of being ready to travel the dangerous roads of Skyrim. So he trained with his tasks and honed his body. Slowly preparing for when the day came that he would embark on his journey to find his friends from his past life…

_**Meanwhile, on the Throat of the World…**_

The warrior clad in Ebony armor stood silently as the monks around him continued their daily routines, paying him no mind. The stranger appeared among them months ago to seek an audience with their leader and teacher, Paarthurnax. The Greybeards played dumb at first, but the man simply brushed them aside and fearlessly climbed the stairway of High Hrothgar, entering the blinding white fog that protected it. The Greybeards assumed the man was doomed, for no one before him was able to navigate the treacherous climb without the Shout to clear it. And yet, two days later, the man returned unscathed. Since then, he waited silently, occasionally making trips back up the mountain to speak with their Master. None of the Greybeards knew of his purpose, but if the great Paarhurnax allowed him to return unscathed, then he was no enemy to theirs.

As dawn began to break the sky, the Ebony warrior turned his gaze towards the west, as if he were observing something. The air was cold and crisp, the wind blew around him in a gentle manner, blowing the loose snow and making them sparkle. It was a peaceful sight, but what the warrior was truly interested was the progress of his soon to be charge. The young man had grown up fine thus far, despite experiencing rebirth for the first time. And was now already honing himself to be a fine warrior. This was good. The young immortal would need this if he was to help with the hefty challenge that loomed in the distance, like a dark thunder storm that threaten to consume the land with hail and fire.

The warrior then turned his attention to the south, where another charge was unknowingly growing to for fill his destiny. There were other charges as well, but all wouldn't act until they came into contact with Lelouch, just like he foresaw.

As the morning sun's rays painted the landscape with its warmth, the Ebony warrior decided to make another trek up the mountain to have another chat with the white dragon. After all, it was nice to speak to a fellow God in these dark times…

**Authors note:** This is my attempt to do a Code Geass Skyrim crossover. And I hope you guys will enjoy what I write. For the sake of my moral, I'd really appreciate it if you guys leave reviews after you read my work. Nothing kills a guys desire to write when he thinks no one is reading his work.

Also as a treat, here's the intro song for Skyrim, both translated and in dragon tongue. At least this way you don't have to buy the study guide from the game in order to figure out just what the hell they're singing. Cheers.

**(Chorus)**

_Dovahkiin, Dovakiin, naal ok zin los vahriin,_

_Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal!_

_Ahrk fin norok paal graan fod nust hon zindro zaan,_

_Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal!_

**(Chorus)**

Dragonborn, Dragonborn, by his honor is sworn,

To keep evil forever at bay!

And the fiercest foes rout when they hear triumph's shout,

Dragonborn, for your blessing we pray!

**(1)**

_Huzrah nu, kul do od, wah aan bok, lingrah vod,_

_Ahrk fin tey, boziik fun, do fin gein!_

_Wo lost fron wah ney dov, ahrk fin reyliik do jul,_

_Voth aan suleyk wah ronit faal krein!_

Hearken now, sons of snow, to an age, long ago,

And the tale, boldly told, of the one!

Who was kin to both wyrm, and the races of man,

With a power to rival the sun!

**(2)**

_Ahrk fin zul, rok drey kod, nau tol morokei frod,_

_Rul lot Taazokaan motaad voth kein!_

_Sahrot Thu'um, med aan tuz, vey zeim hokoron pah,_

_Ol fin Dovakiin komeyt ok rein!_

And the voice, he did wield, on that glorious field,

When great Tamriel shuddered with war!

Mighty Thu'um, like a blade, cut through enemies all,

As the Dragonborn issued his roar!

**(Chorus)**

_Dovakiin, Dovakiin, naal ok zin los vahriin,_

_Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal!_

_Ahrk fin norok paal graan fod nust hon zindro zaan,_

_Dovakiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal!_

**(Chorus)**

Dragonborn, Dragonborn, by his honor is sworn,

To keep evil forever at bay!

And the fiercest foes rout when they hear triumph's shout,

Dragonborn, for your blessings we pray!

**(3)**

_Ahrk fin Kel lost prodah, do ved viing ko fin krah,_

_Tol fod zeymah win kein meyz fundein!_

_Alduin, feyn do jun, kruziik vokun staadnau,_

_Voth aan bahlok wah diivon fin lein!_

And the Scrolls have foretold, of black wings in the cold,

That when brothers wage war come unfurled!

Alduin, Bane of Kings, ancient shadow unbound,

With a hunger to swallow the world!

**(4)**

_Nuz aan sul, fent alok, fod fin vul dovah nak,_

_Fen kos nahlot mahfaeraak ahrk ruz!_

_Paaz Keizaal fen kos stin nol bein Alduin jot,_

_Dovakiin kos fin saviik do muz!_

But a day, shall arise, when the dark dragon's lies,

Will be silenced forever and then!

Fair Skyrim will be free from foul Alduin's maw,

Dragonborn be the savior of men!

**(Chorus)**

_Dovakiin, Dovakiin, naal ok zin los vahriin,_

_Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal!_

_Ahrk fin norok paal graan fodnust vok zin dro zaan,_

_Dovakiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal!_

**(Chorus)**

Dragonborn, Dragonborn, by his honor is sworn,

To keep evil forever at by!

And the fiercest foes rout when they hear triumph's shout,

Dragonborn, for your blessing we pray!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Son…We need to talk, Eric Snowmane said suddenly as he and Lelouch were busy making tools for the local farmers. For some time now they have been discussing about his future. It was clear that Lelouch had the skills to work metal and heal wounds. But there was one trait that outshined them both, his knack for politics. Lelouch avoided this subject like the plague, using excuse after excuse to make it clear that he wanted nothing to do with it. Lelouch was understandably tired of the political world, even for a small simple one of a mayor, the whole concept made him cross. His previous life completely killed those desires and only left a horrible taste in his mouth. However, he had no way of expressing these feelings to his father, who assume his son was just lacking confidence to his true gift.

"Father please. I don't want to be mayor of Rorikstead. The man has several men that can take over that role. I however want nothing to do with it!"

"Son be reasonable! This is an opportunity that most men your age would kill for! You're only 14 summers old and already have the potential to control these lands! What is it that turns you away from such a thing?"

Lelouch looked away bitterly, unable to tell his own father the truth that in a year's time he would be leaving Rorikstead to find his friends and love ones. But at the cost, it possibly meant betraying his parents and the town's expatiations. It was a heavy burden he was carrying, and it consumed him to the point that he was having a difficult time sleeping at night.

There was an awkward silence between them, one that would make most very uncomfortable. But his father would just sigh like usual and continue on as usual, knowing full well that his son would give him an answer eventually, and Lelouch knew this too, much to his agony.

As the day slowly began to end, Lelouch went to a spot he often visited when he felt troubled. To most it was just a hill side, but it had a nice view of the mountains that were hundred miles away, and he would occasionally see giants herding their mammoths in the lower valleys.

While he sat there taking in the autuam breeze, a pair of small hands cover his eyes unexpectedly.

"Guess who?" came a cheerful voice. Lelouch just smiled knowingly, feeling some of his troubles lift at his friends prank.

"Vara, how long have we played this game? You're the only girl in town that has the courage to come this close to me without blushing and running away."

"Well, if the Gods didn't bless you with such good looks, you wouldn't be much of a catch now would you?" his childhood friend teased while on purposely pushing her developing bosom against the back of his neck. Lelouch flushed at her boldness, but this was nothing new. The two of them were always showing off their bodies in an attempt to out embarrass the other. But now that they were older, it was taking on a whole new meaning. Now it was a game of could out seduce the other and Lelouch knew better than to play against a girl who was considered the most beautiful in her whole town. Not to mention she was also the Mayors only daughter.

While talked idally for a bit, Vara seemed somewhat unusually subdued then what she normally was. The was talkative and often through in lewd remarks to catch him off guard, but now, it was all serious. Something was on her mind.

"Vara, what's got you so worried?" Lelouch said out of the blue, taking her off guard for once. Vara however was very hesitant in her response, but Lelouch began to suspect what it was, after all, everyone in town most likely heard about his decision.

"Are you really leaving us?…" she asked softly, suddenly on the verge of tears. Lelouch could feel a familiar sense of guilt building up inside him as his childhood friend looked at the ground.

"Yes. Once I reached my 15th summer I'll be traveling for a while. It's something I've been yearning to do for years. I guess I have a adventurers heart."

"But you have everything here! You have family, the towns people, and me! How could you just abandon us like this!" She suddenly cried out, both furious and heartbroken. Lelouch was fully aware of Vara's feelings for him, and he knew he could have easily married her and gain the lordship of the towns estate. But that wasn't his path. His layed elsewhere, from the ashes of his bloody past, and he would do anything to make amends for it, even it meant leaving behind this paradise that brought him into this world with open arms.

"Vara… Forgive me. But if I was to wed you and take over this estate, it will only bring sadness for the both of us. I want you to be happy, but it will not be through me. I'm sorry, but I can't accept your feelings. It wouldn't right."

Suddenly without warning, Lelouch felt amount of pain strike his left cheek. Vara may have been a cute petite lass, but she had the strength to strangle a bear!

"I hate you! I hope you get mauled by wolves!" Vara yelled angrily before speeding off back toward town in tears, her gorgous long golden blond hair that waved like a lords cape. Many would have called him a fool to pass up the chance to take her hand, but Lelouch valued her future more than her childhood crush. Feelings come and go, and hopefully, she would find a man worthy of her feelings. But not from him. He had several women whom he gave his heart to in the past, and soon, those feelings would be put to the test in order to sail the sands of time with his immortal soul. However, for now, he strongly suspected that his last months in this town was going to be very strained. Today was a very bad day, a bad day indeed.

After staying at his hill till nightfall, Lelouch came home that night, where his mother and father greeted him like they normally would. Unlike his father, his mother was very understanding of his feelings, and thus encourage him to be strong in his convictions, to which he was really greatful for. But the strain between him and his father continue to strain as the days went by, making it more and more difficult to even look his father in the eye. Lelouch felt ashamed, but no matter how bad things at his home started to become, he would never lose sight of his goal, even that meant losing his family a second time…

Whiterun, two months later…

As the ale house began to get more lively as the night began to fall, the Ebony warrior sat at his usual corner, smoking his pipe and drinking his ale in peace. The time was almost nigh as the 15th summer crept even closer. The warrior had been staying in this trading town for the past year now, serving as a bounty hunter to ride the holds steady increase of bandits that plagued the country side. So much was of his fame that he was given permission by the Jarl Balgruuf to purchase a home in his city. The warrior didn't really need the real estate. However, the property would come in handy for his future charges as their ranks would steadily grow, allowing him to have a place to teach them for the future and the many challenges they would face.

Even now one of the charges sat beside him in the tavern, clad in a grey cloak that hid her youthful features. The young women came to him unexpectedly a month ago, seeking a man with hair dark as the void and eyes that swam in deep lavender. The girl didn't know why, but her instincts compelled her to find the man in her visions. The Ebony warrior instantly knew who she was and convince her to stay with him till the man in vision arrived in the summer. Now all they could do was wait. But waiting didn't necessarily mean just sitting around getting drunk. For after his last adventure, he managed to earn a great deal of gratitude from a former Redguard noblewomen and saved her from assassins sent from her country. Now the two shared each others company, especially on such cold nights.

"Here comes your lover now. I suspect you'll be returning tomorrow?" his green haired companion asked as she read her alchemy books. The warrior could tell she was bored, but he assured her that those feelings would pass once the summer comes, to which the girl's lips would curl into a lewd grin. Yes, looks like Lelouch's past was indeed going to catch up with him, and with the frightening speed of an enraged bear.

"Just make sure you don't wear him out too much my dear. I need to train that boy properly before we continue our journey."

"Oh you needn't worry about that ser. Besides, he and I have a lot of catching up to do…"

The warrior cocked an eyebrow at that remark, "Child, did you just regain your past memories?"

The green haired women nodded as she closed her book, "It happened two nights ago. It first started as a feeling, and then the memories started to flood in, good and the bad. But now that I have them, I'm going to finish what I've been yearning to do for years…"

"Well just make sure you're careful, I don't need you becoming pregnant yet," he chuckled, causing the girl to flush slightly. And as soon as their discussion came to a close, the women that C.C. had mention earlier came sauntering to his view, giving him an erotic smile that had heads turning in her direction.

"Kind ser, it would seem that my sheath has become very lonely as of late. I was hoping that you would have a nice polished steel sword to accompany it," she whispered softly while massaging his shoulders. The warrior smiled in amusement as the bold women took him by the hands and lead him toward her bedroom, locking the door behind them.

"Becoming rather bold I see? I didn't know you enjoy polishing my sword so much," he said in good humor as Saadia began to help him with his armor.

"Oh come now Serge. You know that a little sauce and some spice makes everything nice," she purred as she finally found what she was looking for and pulled out his sword in all its glory.

"Well, you've certainly got the right idea. But I sometimes worry you'll draw too much attention to yourself if you keep talking like that in an ale house," Serge warned as he observed Saadia's skillful hands and tongue at work, polishing his "sword" with the utmost care and wanton desire.

"Those men know better than to mess with me. I'd sooner stick a knife in their gut if they tried to do anything of the sort. Besides, I get this giddy feeling when I flirt with you in the open…mmmm."

"You're incorrigible!" Serge chuckled as he gently stroked her long black hair, her head bobbing up and down in a smooth rhythm, taking his full length with incredible ease. Saadia may have been a former noblewomen, however their recent love making began to make her grow bolder and bolder, making him somewhat reluctant to break their daily ritual.

Once she was done, Serge had her lay on the bed so he could do some polishing of his own. It was probably for this reason Saadia enjoyed his company so much, as he teased the soft petals that seemed to weep with every little touch, sending the young women into tense passion that was leaving her breathless.

"Serge! Oh Gods please put it in! I need your sword now!"

"In due time my little minx. But for now, I'm going to have you seeing colors when I'm through with you," he growled as he took his time, licking and probing his tongue into the sensitive flesh, causing his lover to writhe and moan in lust.

It wasn't long before he tasted her salty nectar, lapping it up eagerly before he position himself and had the tip of his blade at the entrance of her moist sheath.

"Ready little one?"

"Oh Gods yes! Take me Serge! Take me!" the dark skinned vixen cried out. With one thrust, he could feel her vaginal walls wrap around him in a delicious matter, making him content to just staying in that position for a moment. But his lover was impatient and began to move her hips, trying to relive the passion that took her every single night. Serge however was patient and kept himself in check as he found their rhythm, making sure that she was getting her fill before his overtook him. Cause once the fireworks was done, so was he.

"Serge, I'm so close! Bury your seed inside me, please!" Saadia begged as she clawed his back with her nails and began to lose all control. Serge could feel sweet release coming and timed it perfectly. Once he felt warm nectar flow into his lap, he gushed forth, sending them both into a pleasurable void that consumed them both.

Authors note:

Sorry for the long wait guys. Work has been hell on me, but hopefully I'll be able to churn a couple of chapters this winter. And please review.


End file.
